The Love Pentagon: Conclusion
by wyman
Summary: Here is the long-awaited conclusion to the popular love Pentagon. Please R/R


The Love Pentagon: Conclusion  
Another fine wyman(tm) production  
  
Wassup all, 'tis, once again, here to conquer the world and bring you cool fics.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K.  
  
A/N: That you all know who likes who (I've decided I'm not going add anybody else, at least not in this chapter) I will give you the conclusion, but people will not end up with who they want, though they try. So with no further ado...  
  
The crowd was going while. Harry had just set a seeker record. 31/2 minutes. The crowd was going wild. He landed and all the Gryfindors, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws ran out.  
  
"Harry you did it, you won," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, you were excellent," added Seamus.  
  
"Most Definitely," agreed Dean.  
  
" Let's all celebrate by going to dinner tomorrow on the Hogsmeade trip," said Hermione. Everyone agreed.  
  
The next night they were all at The Three Broomsticks (in my story it's also a restaurant) ordering dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Then out of nowhere...  
  
" Can I sit with you guys," Cho asked.  
  
" Sure, you can sit next to me," said Harry, and everyone else rolled their eyes. But then a very strange thing happened.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH, HELP, HAGRID'S DRUNK AGAIN. NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Run!" shouted Neville. But Hagrid had already seen them, and started after them, setting things on fire this way and that with his purple umbrella.  
  
He chased the six of them through the town until they didn't know where they were. They crossed a giant valley on a log. But Hagrid's wieght was to great, (Hagrid is the bomb, it just works with the plot) the log cracked and Hagris, Dean, and Seamus plummeted to the bottom.  
  
"Whoops," said Ron. They wondered on through the woods they found themselves in. Suddenly they emerged out of central park (it's my story and Hogsmeade can be a short walk from New York if I want it to be) and into the dazzling light of NYC.  
  
"How did we get here?" wondered Cho( in this story she is also a muggle-born).  
  
Who cares, let's go see a movie," said Harry( who has never been to a movie, of course).  
  
" Sure," said Hermione.  
  
" What's a movie?" wondered Ron.  
  
" You'll see," said Cho. They bought tickets to the Harry Potter movie and sat down like Hr H C N R.  
  
" This is so weird. Harry, that's you,"  
  
" It looks like me, but it's really some idiotic, no talent actor trying to be like me. Wyman should have gotten the part," said Harry  
  
" Yeah, Wyman is the coolest person on Earth, well above Earth, after J.K. because she created us, but Wyman makes us move and talk, so he's really the coolest," agreed Cho.  
  
" I have to go to the bathroom," said Neville, and left.  
  
" I need some more popcorn," said Harry. He got up and went to the concession stand. Somebody threw a piece of popcorn at the back of Ron's head. He jumped, surprised, the realized what had happened and stunned the person. Then he accidentally sat down in Neville's unoccupied seat. Harry returned and unknowingly sat down in Ron's old seat. Then Neville came back and sat down in what had been Harry's seat.  
  
Hemione climbed onto him and they started making out. Harry put his arm around the person next to him and the person slid his hand down Harry's pants. Cho grabbed the person next to her (or thought she did) and pulled him on the floor. At the end of the movie, everyone was horrified.   
  
Hemione was making out with Neville, Cho was on the floor with Draco Malfoy, Dudley (yes I said Dudley) had his hand down Harry's pants (though that was probably on purpose, knowing Dudley) and harry cursed him into a thousand fat pieces. Ron was sitting by himself. Everybody (except Ron, who was laughing hard) then threw up, being so disgusted.  
  
A/N and that's the end. So now that you read that, I can tell you about my next story. The Love Pentagon: The Next Generation. And I will Let you, the consumer, help write it. My Next generation contest allows you to pick. I need 3 boys, 2 girls, their crushes, and ideas for the conclusion (i.e setting). If you have any cool ideas that I use, I will give you credit. Send ideas to wyman2000@home.com. All entries are due by 12;00 A.M Saturday June 16. But, it will probably not be up for up anytime soon. Oh, and, read my other stories, and those of Jotox2, because he's cool, and we co-wrote some stories, though I don't think he put any up, but look for the Billy Adventures, under his name. Oh, and for all you H/Hr people, I've got one brewing, but it's still in the preproduction stage, and it might take about a week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
